


Love Me Do

by TrohmansMelodies



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Pre-Relationship, Trohley - Freeform, Van Days
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:39:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrohmansMelodies/pseuds/TrohmansMelodies





	1. Please

 

The night could've been going a whole fuckton better than it was going right now.

Andy didn't even have time to drag Joe back to his drum kit before people were grabbing for him. Girls, guys, all of them drunk, and all of them at least 3 years older than Joe himself.  
A girl pulled herself onstage, grabbing Joe's jean leg for support. He tried to kick her off gently, he really did, but she managed to get up and tried pulling him back towards a closet of some sort, at least, that's what they usually tried to do.

Joe _hated_  playing in bars.

"Excuse me, ex-EXCUSE ME!" Andy was already so done with this chick. He put himself between her and Joe, only then realizing the she was taller than him. "I- we need to go. He's _underage_ , and _you_ are drunk. Sto- _don't touch him!_ " The woman had stopped listening to Andy as soon as he opened his mouth, and was still vying for Joe's attention.  
Meanwhile, Joe was flipping out in his mind. It was a steady stream of _get out get out get out_ and _not safe_ shooting through his head. He was watching Andy trying to reason with the (assumed) drunkard in front of him, but he wasn't really registering anything. He saw Andy push her away, he pushed her hard. He pushed her _really_ hard.

_Too hard,_ his mind said.

Joe snapped back into it, watching this girl fall flat on her ass.  
Nobody moved.  
Nobody moved at all.

Next thing that Joe was registering, he was at the back of the van, with Andy. Andy wasn't doing a normal Andy thing, it almost looked like he was crying. But it wasn't like normal crying, it looked angry and powerful.

Andy sure didn't sound angry or powerful when he spoke.

" _Please_ , Joe, just don't say anything. I-I didn't mean to, she tripped and fell back and I tried to hold her arm so she wouldn't fall and-"  
He sounded scared and desperate, mouth running off in an attempt to explain why the fuck he became so violent.

" _Andy_ , are you okay? Did she.. _Are you hurt?_ " Andy had his hand wrapped around his forearm, his fingers white as they curled around his skin. "I- it's fine, I'll be fine. It's nothing, we just need to get this done. I'm oka-"  
Joe grabbed his hand that was on his arm. Andy froze, trembling slightly. He compliantly lifted his hand from his skin, revealing four huge scratches that were longer than his palm. His hand had four blood streaks on it, mirroring the ones on his arm.

Joe wanted to fucking flip.

Andy sounded so defeated, with a little hint of fear in his voice.  
"Please, Joe. Can we just skip the fiasco tonight and just forget about it? _Please_."  
Andy sounded sincere, and it tugged on Joe's heartstrings.  
He didn't want to upset Andy any more.  
Joe swallowed hard, nodding solemnly.

" _Okay_."


	2. Settle Down with Me

Joe trudged out of the motel room and over to the van.

"You look like _shit_ , Joe."

Joe just glared at Pete, but he knew he was right. He'd probably slept for a solid 2 hours, and he gotten a look at himself in the mirror before he packed up and left. His eyes had bags under them (even worse than usual), and his hair was a fucking disaster.  
"I fucking feel like it too. Fuckin' mattress was uncomfy as fuck. The _van_ is comfier than that fuckin' bed was."

Pete knew that if there was ever a day to just fuck with Joe, today was _not_ that fucking day. He held his hands up in a pathetic defence, and quickly climbed into the drivers seat.  
Andy and Patrick came out of their room with coffees and bagels in hand, and they were soon on their way.

Andy looked over at Joe, who was rubbing his eyes. Andy knew he had a shit nights sleep, he could fucking tell how tired Joe was. He had his hoodie up, trying to block the morning sun from his eyes, and he kept shifting.

Andy nudged Joe's knee, waiting for his bleary eyes to open.

"Just lay down, you can sleep on my lap. Just for a little bit. C'mon." He whispered, because seeing Joe like this- tired and vulnerable -was never okay. It took Joe a little bit of time to process it, but he soon unbuckled his seat belt and laid his head in Andy's lap.  
He laid on his back, then he turned his body towards Andy.  
Before Andy knew it, Joe's hand was resting on his thigh. His other arm was across his stomach, holding on to his hip.

Andy just wanted Joe to relax.

He reclined his seat as much as he could, which wasn't a lot. He felt more awkward than he thought he would, but he also didn't anticipate Joe's face being about two inches away from his crotch.  
Once he got comfy, Andy slipped his hand under the hood of Joe's sweater, running his fingers through Joe's wild hair. It wasn't as short as he remembered, but it felt clean. He rested his fingers behind Joe's ear, rubbing his thumb gently over Joe's temple.

Within minutes, Joe was asleep.

God, he looked so peaceful. Andy couldn't help but smile, a small, toothless smile, but a smile nonetheless.

Immediately, Andy knew that he was so fucking fucked. 


	3. Baby

Pete and Patrick silently watched as Andy gently knocked on the bathroom door.

He'd been locked in there for a good 20 minutes, and they all knew Andy would be the only one who could get to him.

Pete knew just how much Joe trusted Andy, and Pete usually used it for his own gain. Andy hated it, because he didn't even know Pete was doing it.

Right now, he didn't have a choice but to use that trust to get to Joe.

"Baby-" and then he stopped. It wasn't so much as Andy felt weird calling Joe by the name, it's that he had never called him that in front of neither Pete nor Patrick.

He heard Pete stifle a chuckle, and then he heard Patrick smacking him upside the head.  
The look Andy shot at Pete was enough to tell him that if he ever talked about it, Andy would snap his neck.

He turned back to the door, focusing on talking to Joe.  
"Baby, are you okay? It's been over twenty minutes. I just wanna make sure that you're okay, baby. C-can you unlock the door? Please, Joe."  
Andy waited for a moment, and he could hear Joe talking back to him, but he sounded muffled.

"One more time, baby. I couldn't hear you."

"Are Patrick a-and Pete gone? Can you tell th-them to g-go away?"

\---

Andy managed to get Pete out of the room. Patrick wasn't a problem, but Pete fought him.

"No, Pete, you're not fucking staying. He's coming out as long as it's just him and I, and that means you're fucking leaving. He'll talk to you when he wants to, but I need him to tell me what's going on. I'm scared _shitless_ , Pete. He sounds like he's been crying and he sounds scared and upset and he wants it to be just me for right now." Andy started getting choked up, his voice cracking and eyes watering.  
"I don't care where you go, you just can't be here for a little while."

Pete finally trudged out of the room, slightly slamming the door.

Andy could hear the lock of the bathroom door click, and Joe staggered out, his hand grabbing whatever it could for support.

"Hey, come here. I've got you, let's sit down." Andy hooked Joe's arm over his far shoulder, his own arm grabbing onto Joe's opposite hip as he walked them to the bed. He sat down with Joe, who just laid back and stared at the roof, tears streaming down his face and onto the pillow.

Joe took in a shaky breath, his fingers drumming his stomach.

"It was the hospital in Chicago."

Suddenly, Andy's entire world stopped.

\---

Andy's thoughts flooded with every single time he'd ever driven Joe to the hospital. Every time Joe had come off stage and he was limping because his hip hurt or he'd tweaked his back.  
Andy's head filled with the first time Joe's doctor had ever mentioned cancer.

Andy's head then shut down every sense he had.

His mouth was firing off perpetual line of _no, no, no._  
He didn't even know if he was breathing.

All he knew was that Joe was sick.  
All he knew was that Joe was _dying_.

He felt like he had been sucker punched in the gut.  
Before he knew it, he was running out the motel door. He didn't even have his shoes on, his feet slapping the cold asphalt with every step. Tears blinded his vision, his ears ringing loudly and his lungs burning.

Joe was right behind him, yelling and calling for him. Joe didn't manage to catch him until Andy had basically collapsed on the sidewalk.   
Joe panted as he knelt down beside Andy, who was crying and nursing his knee.

"What the hell was that? What the _hell_ were you thinking? You can't just-"

Andy kept muttering "I can't lose you, I don't want to lose you."  
And then it clicked.

"Andy. Andy, baby, it's not me." Joe cupped the side of Andy's face, his fingers sliding over his wet cheek. "Baby, I'm okay. I promise, I'm okay. We gotta go back, Andy. I'll tell you when we get back."


End file.
